1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to pet supplies, specifically a pet collar buckle structure comprised of a plastic male member and female member such that when the male member and the female member are subjected to a certain pulling force, the said male member is safely released without dead angle occurrence from the trailing end and bottom surface of the female member.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There are currently many pet products, including specially developed items such as collars for domestic cats and dogs that provide for animal identification and owner leash attachment that prevents leaving a given area. However, the said pets cannot be kept under complete owner control, with movements such as rolling, circling, and jumping about tugging the leash to the extent that neck of the pet becomes choked, at which time rapid loosening and unfastening is required to alleviate breathing difficulty and possibly death. As a result, a type has been developed in which the male and female buckle members separate at a set amount of pull to thereby avert pet casualties due to the human design faults. Referring to FIG. 1-A and FIG. 1-B of the known structure, the male member A and female member B are fastened through insertion. The three prong sections Al at the left, center, and right of the male member A are fitted into the three receptacle sections Bi of the female member B to become a three-way retained conjoinment such that when separation is desired, the male member A and the female member B only require a set amount of pull to achieve separation at a straight angular orientation, as indicated in FIG. 1-B. As such, although separation is provided for emergency situations, following repeated usages, based on the original structural design, the male member A is inserted into the female member B at a straight angle and must be removed at straight angle, but when the pet rolls and circles round as happens in actual situations, release at a straight angle as per the original design is not possible. The separation angle of the male member A and the female member B on the collar is not always along the same axis in a straight orientation. If the male member A and the female member B are each pulled apart at different angles, and when the angular difference is not very large, they are torn apart by brute force to effect separation. When the angular difference is excessively large, the male member A and the female member B cannot be separated at a straight angle, and the collar becomes a potential source of injury to the animal and a hazard waiting to occur. Additionally, after the male member A and the female member B are forcibly torn apart to effect separation, the three prong sections A1 at the left, center, and right of the male member A that serve as the three points of conjoinment between the male member A and the female member B are broken or worn beyond usability such that the damaged male member A and the female member B are inoperable as buckle components.